


In paradisum diligit

by Justanothersinger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, LATE LATE LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT, M/M, So yes, anyway, i mean its implied, i was experimenting a bit here admittedly, im sorry xinrade orz, pointless fluff and smut about, so have fun reading!, vampire robin because i needed more okay, what a fine start to nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: 'The intimacy of it, in their gazes, of the claws scratching at his back.Of the lips that kiss his skin. Of the breath that escapes him, touching his own, living body.Of the teeth that dig into his flesh, the blood of his life spilling out into the open, heated air. 'Chrobin, with vampire M!Robin. Also pointless fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for: 24914.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy birthday, Xinrade! :>

In paradisum diligit  
  
A Fire Emblem Awakening fanfiction

 

He's slept under the cherry blossom tree. There are still a few petals stuck to his skin.

Chrom brushes them away, a soft, light flick of his hand, even as he pulls at the collar of Robin's shirt.   
  
"Ah...I thought I got all of them." Robin says, looking down at the petal pinched between Chrom's fingers. 

 

"It suits you."

"Suits me?" A dusting of red, he breaks eye contact. Embarrassed.

He takes the petal, drifts it over his cherry lips. It's soft on his fingers, parts with a warm, soft breath.

"Incredibly beautiful."

 

He turns more red. "Kind of...cheesy, don't you think?"

"Well, it does."

The petal traces a path from his lips, the dip in his neck, his chest. A soft groan follows, the minimal touch. It wasn't enough, wasn't enough.   
  


Chrom's own breath hitches as Robin starts to rub up against him, somehow in the tiny space between the wall and Chrom's body, pinning him against it.

Teeth biting into that soft, plush lip as he suppresses a moan.

"Hungry?"   
  
"A-a little."

 

"A little, huh." Chrom says with a chuckle. He tilts his head back, leans in what little space they had between them, cold fingers tracing up his neck.

From the corner of his eye, he can see the flash of a tongue, over the gleam of sharp fangs.

"You should try being a bit more honest, you know."  

Robin kisses Chrom's palm, the back of his fingers, one of them slips inside.

 

It doesn't take much; his skin easily gives way under those sharp fangs.

The first drops of blood hit his tongue and Robin closes his eyes in bliss. He kisses the wound, down the trail of blood on his finger, slowly and carefully.   
Chrom could feel the scrape of fangs on his skin and feels his stomach tighten, suddenly breathless.

 

"Mm..."

Those sounds...weren't helping.   
  
  


Robin always was a surprisingly messy eater.

 

When Chrom pulls his hand away, there's drool on his lip, his hand, his eyes are already red.   
"You were starving yourself again. Weren't you?"

 

"..." Robin looks a bit ashamed, "I don't...want to hurt you, Chrom-"   
  
"It's okay, Robin."

 

A kiss down the back of his palm, the graze of teeth on his wrist.   
  
A hand up Robin's shirt and a kiss of his own over Robin's silent heart.

"Ngh..."   
  


First near the middle, where his heart should be, then monopolization over his chest. With his mouth, his fingers, he makes Robin sing, he presses up slowly against Robin, heated breaths and the sounds of feeding.

It was getting to his head, too.   
  


 

He feels his body grow warmer, his breath more heated, his cheeks flushed.

 

More.  
  


His heart is pounding in his ears, he moves his hips against Robin's and it's enough to make the vampire pause again in his feeding. A soft, drawn-out moan and his arms wrap around Chrom's neck.

"Chrom..."  
  
The heat in that whisper was enough to set Chrom off the edge.

 

He pulls Robin towards him, grinding up harshly against him. Hearing his gasps, feeling those hands claw down his back even as Chrom reaches down to touch him.   
  


"Chrom...!"

Whispers, curses in his skin even as Chrom starts to move his hand.

"Nh..."

 

Fire, rapid fire, wherever they touch.   
  
Desperation in his eyes, their eyes. No.

Not that.

 

A hand rifling softly through his hair, lips pressing softly on his.   
  
And he opens himself unto him.

Robin's legs winding around his waist, moving as Chrom strokes them both, slightly, ever-so-slightly.   
  


The intimacy of it, in their gazes, of the claws scratching at his back.

Of the lips that kiss his skin. Of the breath that escapes him, touching his own, living body.

Of the teeth that dig into his flesh, the blood of his life spilling out into the open, heated air.   
  


A promise of devotion?

A kiss on Robin's forehead.

Only for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Kagen no Tsuki: Mononoke OST  
> Renengade: GANGSTA. OP  
> Strange Town: End Roll OST  
> Usurahi Shinjuu: Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu OP  
> Kamisama no Iu Torii: Youjouhan Shinwa Taikei OP


End file.
